Boruto Meets World
by Cosplayerqueen98
Summary: While Boruto Uzumaki is fighting Kawaki, at home, his mother and sister are worried sick, wondering if he will make it home against the man who killed his father. In the midist of their worrying, some guests arrive, waiting for Boruto to return home. Who are the guests you may ask? Why, none other then his grandparents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!


~Hinata's POV~

I lay in my bed, trying to close my eyes and fall asleep, but I couldn't. My whole mindset was shook up about Boruto, so there was no use in trying to fall asleep now. I sat up on my queen sized mattress and ran my fingers through my hair, squeezing hand fulls of my hair while trying to calm myself down.

"I'm sure he is fine, there is no need to panic!" She said aloud, starting an argument with herself.

"Yeah and I'm sure you told yourself the same thing about Naruto. 'oh he will come back, he will!' You kept on saying that until one day when you realized, he wasn't coming back. We are talking about the man who killed your husband, and you let your son go out and try to stop him!" Hinata shook her head.

"I'm an idiot, sitting here arguing with myself over Boruto. He is a ninja, I should be prepared for this. Whatever is meant to happen, will happen." She shook her head.

"Oh I do worry about him though." Hinata sighed as she got up and grabbed her lavender silk robe from the hooks next to the door of her bedroom and slipped it on, opening the door.

"I need some air to calm my nerves." Hinata walked down to the balcony overlooking the village and slipped outside, closing the door, and smelling the fresh air once she did step outside. She smiled widely. Outside always calmed her; especially when she was alone. She looked at Naruto's hokage face and smiled.

 _How are you up there?_

Hinata looked down sadly. Maybe they just weren't meant to be. Hinata had unknowingly said one of her thoughts aloud.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough wife for you." Her self consciousness started slowly creeping back since Naruto died, and it seemed every time it did, Naruto shooed it away somehow from beyond the grave. Suddenly, Hinata heard a female voice, and looked around but saw nobody.

"Nonsense." Suddenly, beside her was two people that she instantly recognized from Naruto's descriptions of them. Her mother and father in law. She smiled and hugged them both tightly.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Kushina smiled.

"We want to meet Boruto Kun, and we know for a fact he will be coming home tonight." Hinata was beaming.

"Thank god." She fell to the floor in tears of joy, relieved that her son was going to be okay. He was only nineteen (A/N: In this story, Boruto is nineteen, and Himawari is going to be 2 years younger, since I can't find her age, so she will be 17 in this story) and the boy had already flung himself into more danger then anyone she's ever known, except maybe Naruto and Sasuke. She felt Kushina's strong but comforting hand on Hinata's back.

"We heard what you said earlier, and since Naruto was not around at the moment, we figured we would come down for a bit. Naruto will join us later on." Hinata smiled.

"Alright." Kushina hit Hinata's head.

"OW!" Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"That's what you get! You think I would hand my son over to a girl that I thought would be a bad wife for him! Excuse me but I have very great taste in romance and I feel insulted." Hinata's eyes widened.

"F-forgive me Kushina San, it's just... War brings out the worst sides of me." Kushina looked to Minato.

"I could say the same about you." Suddenly, they were interrupted by a soft, gentle female voice.

"Mom?" Hinata looked up to see her daughter Himawari at her side, rubbing her back while suspiciously looking at her grandparents. Himawari's hair was in a messy bun with her bangs side swept. Her face had matured, better then Hinata's, most likely thanks to Uzumaki genetics and her not having creepy eyes. Himawari was pretty curvy for her age, thanks to her mom; and it didn't help hide it with her current pajamas.

She wore a lavender pink tang top and black pajama shorts that were very short. She wore no bra, because of the simple fact she didn't give a damn if anyone saw her nipples poking through her shirt, and neither did Hinata, at least not anymore. Her feet were bare and her nails were long and dainty like Hinata's. Her blue eyes reminded Hinata of her father, and her whiskers had come to fit in with her face more. Hinata could see the sparkles in Minato's eyes and tears in Kushina's. She reached up to touch Himawari.

"She is so beautiful Hinata." Himawari slapped her hand away, getting a cold tone towards Kushina.

"Who are you?" Kushina laughed.

"No need for all that seriousness dear, I am your grandma, and that idiot up there is your grandpa." Minato had an anime vein poking out of his forehead as Kushina made a peace sign with her fingers. Himawari immediately smiled.

"Well in that case, I'm Himawari Uzumaki!" Kushina nodded.

"I know dear, I'm your grandma." Himawari paused, then continued on.

"So I don't mean to sound rude but, why are you two here, aren't you dead?" Kushina and Minato laughed as they got up to go inside.

"Dear, that's not rude, that's called an Uzumaki trait. Anyway, we are here because we want to see our other grandson." Himawari tilted her head.

"Can't you see him like you see me?" They shook their heads.

"The bastard never stays in one place, so it's hard to know where he is going." Minato nodded, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah, so we never really tried, but he should be home soon so, we shouldn't be waiting too long." Suddenly, the front door opened and in strolled a very mature, very hot, very wet looking Boruto. He strode in the living room, making Kushina and Minato's jaws drop.

Boruto's features were matured, but gentle and soft, thanks to his mom. His eyes were softer but more wiser and blue, while the other eye was a byakugan and had a blue curse mark with a scar over it. The curse mark continued on his left arm. His shirt was ripped, so you could clearly see the rain water running down his abs and muscles. His hair was messier and sexier, more because he just came back from a battle. His pants were not very ripped, just holes here and there that Hinata could easily patch up. They were black ninja pants, and he wore black combat boots with a heartbreaker smile.

"Hi mom." Hinata got up and hugged Boruto tightly. All they heard from Kushina was

"Damn." Boruto's eyes narrowed at the sight of them as he pushed his mom and sister behind him.

"Who are you?" Kushina stood up, proudly.

"I am very proud to announce that I am your grandmother, and he is your grandfather." Boruto slowly let his mom and sister go, keeping a close watch on Minato and Kushina.

"I'm Boruto." Kushina smiled.

"Damn Hinata, he is hot. If he wasn't my grandson-" Hinata cut her off.

"That is my son, excuse you." Kushina turned to her.

"You would too." Hinata nodded.

"True." Boruto made a face and interrupted them.

"As much as I would love to watch you two talk about how hot I am, I must ask why they are here mom." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"They wanted to meet you. They also said Naruto Kun would be here soon." Boruto's face lit up at the same time Himawari's did.

"Yes!" Suddenly, Boruto caught wind of what his sister was wearing. He stopped.

"Hima." She looked up innocently at him.

"Boruto?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Hima shrugged.

"Cuz Its nighttime and I thought mom and I would be the only ones here." Boruto decided to let it slide, since his grandparents were here.

"Alright then." Suddenly, an orange flash lit up the room and momentarily blinded everyone. When their vision came back, they saw Naruto standing in the middle of the room, smiling.

"Hiya!" Hinata had tears in her eyes as she ran to him and hugged him, secretly kissing his neck, so only he could feel it.

"Naruto Kun, I missed you." He smiled.

"I missed you too, Hina." He looked to Boruto.

"Damn we make hot children Hinata." She giggled.

"Kushina San said the same thing, jut different wording." Naruto grinned.

"Hey mom, dad." They waved. Boruto and Himawari joined in the NaruHina hug as well.

"Dad, we miss you." Naruto pulled away, beaming as Hinata got a weird feeling.

"Naruto...?" Naruto looked to her.

"Hinata, I have a surprise for you." She tilted her head.

"What is it?" Naruto leaned in, kissed her, and whispered in her ear.

"Me."


End file.
